La fiesta de disfraces
by akiranis2h
Summary: A hermione le gusta ron, y este la invita a la fiesta de disfraces.lo que no sabe Hermy es que en ella conocera al chico de sus sueños..¿Quien sera el enmascarado,que le robó el corazón en esa noche de luna llena? entra y lo sabras¡H/hr forever.review pli


Olaaa que tal?, dejando aparte un momento mi otro fic, he subido este one-shot jejej el primero que escribo. No se si os gustara...

Como se suele decir, todo esto no es mio, es de J.K. Rowling y la warner solo que a mi no me convence lo que escribe la señora autora con respecto a lo romances y yo lo cambio a mi antojo jeje...

Accio one-shot¡¡¡¡

Era un día soleado en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, sin ninguna incidencia.

Entre esos alumnos se encontraba el famoso trío dorado, compuestos por una joven castaña de ojos marrones, un muchacho alto y pelirrojo y el famoso héroe del mundo mágico, un chico de ojos esmeralda y pelo negro revuelto. Por supuesto ellos eran Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Ahhh...Que sueño..-comentó el pelirrojo en un bostezo, mientras el trío iba por los pasillos a su primera clase, transformaciones- Que pocas ganas de dar clase.

-Si te hubieras acostado temprano...-reprochó Hermione al chico- Mira que te lo tengo dicho, que mañana hay clase...Y tu pasas de mi cara...

-Déjame ya, Hermione- le respondió el pelirrojo enfadado- No eres mi madre...

-No, Ron...yo me preocupo por ti, yo...-Hermione se sonrojó notablemente y dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Lo dicho, mi madre...-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mirando al muchacho de cabellos azabaches que caminaba a su lado-No ¿Harry?

Este parecía estar en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del castaño pelo rizado de Hermione, que caminaba a su otro lado.

-¿Harry?- dijo Ron arqueando una ceja, mientras pasaba su mano delante de las gafas del chico- tierra llamando a Harry, ¿Me recibes?

-¿¡Qué!?...yo si...-dijo el muchacho azorado, por haberse quedado mirando donde no debía.

-Tío, estas en la luna...-dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro- no se en que piensas...no es la primera vez que te quedas embobado en lo que va de curso.

-Harry, ¿Seguro, que estás bien?-dijo una Hermione preocupada, fijando su mirada en el joven.

-Si estoy bien... no preocuparos- dijo el chico de cabellos negros, sonrojándose mucho al notar la mirada de Hermione sobre él- Será mejor que entremos ya en clase.

Sin una palabra más entró en el aula a coger un asiento, dejando a sus amigos en la puerta un poco confusos.

-Bien, alumnos, siéntense por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando por la puerta del aula- Antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría darles un aviso importante: Este viernes, habrá una fiesta en el gran salón promovida por el director Dumbledore, para afianzar la unión entre las casas a la cual tendrán que acudir con una pareja.

De pronto se empezaron escuchar murmullos y exclamaciones de alegría por la fiesta, en su mayoría chicas y resoplidos y caras largas por parte de los chicos.

-Y no una fiesta normal- prosiguió la profesora de transformaciones, observando la expectación de la clase- Deberán ir disfrazados. Se les permitirá mañana al término de las clases ir al pueblo a comprar sus respectivas prendas.

Al terminar la explicación, la clase siguió su rumbo normal en la cual intentaron aprender a hacer pequeños cambios en sus cuerpos, dando como resultado, algún que otro estudiante con un tinte horrible de pelo o unas grandes orejas lobunas.

-Vaya asco...-comentó Ron rascándose unas orejas animales, peludas y grises, cuando salieron del aula al terminar la clase.

-Pero que dices...-comentó una Hermione en perfecto estado, la cual en clase había cambiado el color de sus ojos a un verde agua y ahora volvían a ser marrones- Si estas monísimo con esas orejitas...

Acto seguido Hermione se sonrojó con lo dicho. Ron no lo notó.

-Ja ja ja-Rio Ron sarcástico- No me refería a eso...Lo decía por el maldito baile... ¿verdad, Harry?

Si, por lo menos las chicas os lo pasáis bien, pero nosotros...- respondió ajustándose mejor la capucha de su túnica a la cabeza, la cual escondía. Harry había intentado teñir su pelo de castaño, un color no muy extraño y le había salido blanco con tal mala suerte que para colmo se había dejado partes de su cabello azabache sin teñir, dándole a su pelo un aspecto al estilo Cruela Devil.

-Es verdad,-continuó Ron, burlándose- solo tenéis que sentaros a esperar a que vuestro príncipe azul os invite. Pero nosotros nos la vemos y deseamos para encontrar pareja.

-Eso no es verdad, Ronald- dijo Hermione enfadada- Es muy humillante esperar y que nadie te invite, para al final ir sola.

La joven se puso triste de pronto, Harry lo notó y se puso a su lado. Ron mientras frunció el ceño pensando.

-Hermione, no creo que vayas sola...-dijo Harry poniéndose colorado de pronto- Eres muy guapa...seguro que alguien te invita...Y...Bueno...

-Ese alguien soy yo-Respondió Ron sonriente y resuelto. El pelirrojo había pensado en todas sus opciones la más fácil : su mejor amiga- ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Hermione? Que conste que te he invitado la primera.

A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos y se sonrojó

-¿De verdad?-dijo sonriendo Hermione sin poder creérselo-¿ lo dices en serio, Ron?

-Pos claro

-¡¡Ronald!!-Hermione fue hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba.-Gracias por invitarme, eres un cielo...

-Bueenoo.. jeje no es para tanto-dijo el muchacho haciéndose el modesto- bueno vamos a comer algo...

-Pero si acabas de comer, Ron-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya pero un chico tan alto y guapo como yo necesita alimentarse- siguió el pelirrojo hablando mientras se dirigía al gran comedor seguido por Hermione que se reía con sus gracias.

Harry había contemplado toda la escena apesadumbrado y un poco alejado de ambos y mientras se marchaban a comer el prefirió tomar rumbo a la sala común. Se le había quitado el apetito.

El muchacho se volvió y no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió Hermione, mientras seguía a Ron.

-¿Qué observas, Hermione?-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a comer, viendo la distracción de su amiga.

-Harry...-dijo un poco preocupada-Se ha ido.

-Ya me babo buenta-dijo Ron con la boca llena y tragando continuo- Se habrá dejado algo en el cuarto.

-¿No lo notas últimamente, un poco raro?-dijo Hermione al pelirrojo mientras hacía una mueca, al verle comer con la boca abierta.

-Si, pero bueno, déjalo...-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabes como es... Además ya se animará en la fiesta.

-Si...-dijo Hermione nada convencida, mirando hacia la puerta del comedor.

Pasó la semana tranquilamente y todos esperaban la fiesta de disfraces. El día anterior a todos los alumnos se les había dado permiso para ir al pueblo y comprar sus respectivos atuendos.

Ron y Hermione fueron juntos a Hogmeade , ya que Harry alegó no encontrarse bien y diciendo que ya pediría su traje por correo lechuza en el caso de que fuera a la fiesta.

Hermione se preocupó.

Harry esos últimos días, después del anuncio de la celebración, había estado muy esquivo con ella, más de lo normal ya que, ya llevaba meses desde que comenzó el curso evitándola.

Ron lo había atribuido a que Harry estaba deprimido por no encontrar pareja, pero Hermione sabía que no era eso. Su comportamiento había sido demasiado extraño. La evitaba pero a la vez, la miraba cuando él creía que la chica no se daba cuenta. Esta manera de actuar del muchacho de gafas, confundía a Hermione y eso hacía que su felicidad por poder ir a la fiesta con el chico que le _gustaba_, se esfumara.

Ron por su parte, no le daba importancia, estaba más centrado en pensar de que se iba a disfrazar y deslumbrar a cuantas chicas fuesen a la fiesta, además de Hermione, claro está.

Llegó el día esperado, todo estaban en la sala común esperando a sus parejas ya disfrazadas, para acudir al gran salón.

-¿Se puede saber cuando, demonios, piensa bajar esta chica?-decía un Ron alterado, dando vueltas por delante del sillón donde se sentaba Harry, el cual no estaba disfrazado.

-No se, Ron, las chicas suelen tardar en arreglarse-decía el moreno mirando el disfraz de su amigo con una sonrisilla- Tu también tardaste lo tuyo para ponerte esas medias y esa faldita.

Harry ahogó una risa a causa del cojinazo enviado por Ron. Exacto, el joven llevaba una falda. El pelirrojo iba vestido de romano. Llevaba un casco metálico en la cabeza con unas plumas rojas, que más bien parecía el plumero del polvo. Portaba una ancha armadura metálica con la forma marcada de su torso y una capa roja. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran la falda escarlata que le llegaba por las rodillas y dejaba ver sus piernas varoniles bajo unas medias , con unas sandalias atadas. Como complemento a su disfraz, a la cintura cayéndole por la cadera llevaba una espada ancha de metal.

Al principio el muchacho no le había hecho mucha gracia su disfraz, además de que no tenía ni idea de que era un "remano", hasta que Hermione se lo explicó y la dueña de la tienda le dijo que se veía "muy sexy" y "varonil". No tuvo más opciones que aceptarlo, ya que habían llegado un poco tarde y los demás disfraces estaban agotados.

-No te rías, mal amigo-Respondió un Ron rojo hasta las orejas, mientras sacaba su espada de pega y apuntaba Harry con ella- además, soy un guardia "remano", un respetito...

-Querrás decir , romano ¿no Ron?- Respondió una bellísima Hermione, bajando por las escaleras.

Acto seguido, Harry paró de reír asombrado y Ron se dio la vuelta para verla.

Hermione iba disfrazada de hada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, del cual algunos rizos castaños caían enmarcando su dulce rostro. Llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas, plateado con purpurina, compuesto por un corsé que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el nacimiento de su escote también adornado por polvos plateados que daban a su piel un brillo especial y mágico. Luego una falda, terminada en picos que caía con gracia sobre sus caderas y muslos. Y a su espalda destacaban unas alas casi transparentes y brillantes como el cristal. Su rostro estaba maquillado suavemente con purpurina, plateado por lo ojos, y sus labios pintados con brillo.

-¡Ay va!...-dijo Ron al contemplarla, asombrado- Estas...

-Preciosa-terminó Harry con una sinceridad abrumadora, y con una mirada anhelante hacia Hermione- Realmente preciosa...

-Gra..gracias-dijo la joven sonrojándose por el elogio de su querido amigo Harry. Se quedaron mirándose un tanto colorados. Esmeralda y castaño se encontraron. Hermione sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Bueno, vámonos ya..-dijo Ron rompiendo el encanto del momento y agarrando a Hermione de la mano- Adiós, Harry.

-¿Harry estás seguro de que no vas a ir?- preguntó Hermione triste mirándolo antes de salir por la puerta, a causa de las insistencias de Ron.

-Si..seguro pasáoslo bien-Respondió el muchacho cabizbajo viendo como la chica que amaba se iba por el agujero de retrato con su mejor amigo. Harry suspiró y tomó una determinación, tenía que por lo menos, intentarlo.

-Hermione ¿Me sostienes esto?- preguntó Ron sonriente, tendiéndole el casco de romano y su espada a la aburrida joven, que estaba sentada en la mesa de bebidas- Lavender me está esperando para seguir bailando y con estos trastos no puedo.

-Está bien...-dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano para coger la cosas de Ron.

-No te enfadas ¿no?- dijo Ron mientras miraba detrás suya, a una presumida Lavender vestida de Cleopatra, que lo llamaba con la mano. Sin duda hacían buena pareja, pensó Hermione deprimida- además yo se que no te gusta mucho bailar, así te lo ahorras.

-No te ...-no terminó de pronunciar la frase ya que Ron ya había corrido a lado de Lavender- preocupes...-terminó en un susurro.

Desde que habían acudido a la fiesta, Ron no la había sacado a bailar ni una sola vez, alegando que no le gustaba, pero al final una exuberante Lavender lo había convencido y llevaban en la pista toda la noche dejando a una solitaria Hermione en la mesa de bebida.

En esos momentos, era cuando echaba en falta a su otro mejor amigo, Harry. Antes de su época de alejamiento en ese séptimo curso, ella y Harry se habían unido más que nunca, debido a varias circunstancias dolorosas como había sido la muerte de la madre de la muchacha por un ataque mortifago o la insistencia de su padre de que no volviera a ver a sus amigos y no fuera al colegio. A pesar de todo eso, Harry había estado siempre con ella. A decir, verdad había pasado todo el verano con ella en su casa para intentar infundirle ánimos y convencer a su padre, mientras que su amigo Ron había ido con su familia a pasar las vacaciones a Rumania.

Hermione se daba cuenta que ese chico de gafas tan especial era una pieza muy importante en su vida y que sin él se sentía vacía. Podía pasar un verano entero sin Ron... pero no sin Harry. De hecho en años anteriores no podía esperar a verlo en la madriguera o en el andén del expreso. No podía esperar a ver su sonrisa sincera, ni sus ojos esmeraldas que se iluminaban al verla. Al reflexionar sobre todo esto su corazón se aceleró al recordar la mirada de Harry horas antes de la fiesta...Una mirada que expresaba todo...

Y tomó conciencia de ese dulce calor que le recorría el cuerpo cuando pensaba en Harry, y que tantos años se había negado...Ella no quería a Ronald Weasley, ella amaba a Harry Potter...

-Dulce hada de cabellos castaños- Escuchó que una varonil voz le susurraba al oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera- ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Hermione alzó la mirada, del vaso que sostenía en las manos. Y la sorprendieron los ojos más raros y hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida. Eran azules con manchas de color verde esmeralda, que le hacían recordar a las aguas marinas. Y a pesar de no haber visto esa dulce mirada en su vida, algo en ella le resultaba conocido.

-¿Me concede este baile, preciosa hada?-El muchacho se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, a lado de Hermione y le tendió su mano.

La joven vio que estaba disfrazado de negro. Llevaba un pañuelo negro, atado en la nuca, que le cubría la cabeza y su rostro hasta la nariz, con dos agujeros en los que resaltaban sus singulares ojos. No se podían distinguir bien sus rasgos ni el color de su pelo. Le recordó a la figura mítica del zorro. Llevaba una capa y una camisa de manga larga negra al igual que sus pantalones. Y un florete le colgaba aun lado de la cadera.

-¿A quién le debo el honor de esta amable invitación?-dijo Hermione siguiéndole la corriente al extraño y aceptando su mano extendida, sonriendo. Aunque amara a Harry eso no le impedía pasarlo bien en la fiesta, se dijo.

-A un humilde servidor, bella hada...-continuó el desconocido mientras la acercaba a él agarrándola con suavidad de la cintura. Hermione no se retiró, no sabía porque pero su contacto no la disgustaba y su voz varonil le resultaba familiar-... pero puedes llamarme Zorro.

-Entonces, Zorro- dijo la muchacha mientras, inconscientemente se acercaba más a él y pasaba su brazo por su cuello para bailar- ¿Tú sabes perfectamente, quién soy yo cierto?

El joven asintió sin una palabra, mientras ambos se empezaban a llevar por la música.

- Por lo tanto llevo desventaja...-dijo la joven frunciendo los labio en un gesto gracioso- joo..

El Zorro rió antes su mohín enfadado. Hermione se paralizó, ella conocía esa alegre risa... peor ¿de que?

-Entonces te daré una pista...- dijo el muchacho, acariciando la piel suave del las mejillas de la joven. Hermione no pudo evitar disfrutar de ese contacto cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ese desconocido provocarle tantas sensaciones?. El Zorro siguió hablando- Tu y yo nos conocemos...Es más te conozco muy bien.

Hermione abrió lo ojos fijando su mirada castaña en la azulada verdosa del joven. Quedó como embobada en un sueño... Ella también sabía que conocía a ese joven.

La noche junto al enmascarado, fue la mejor noche que Hermione pudiera recordar. Era un joven caballeroso, atento y le inquietaba mucho no saber su identidad al término de la noche...

Por otra parte le preocupaban sus sentimientos por Harry. Lo cierto y verdad era que el Zorro la había cautivado. ¿Podría estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez?

-Hada, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó el joven de negro al ver afligida a su acompañante-¿ No te gusta mi compañía?

Sus raros ojos se pusieron tristes de repente.

-No, no es eso...-dijo la muchacha, mientras suspiraba y apoyaba la cabeza el pecho de el Zorro- Solo estoy confusa...yo...

Aspiró su aroma. Definitivamente lo había olido antes, pero no llegaba a acertar donde.

-Amas a alguien más ¿cierto?-dijo el joven, adivinando los pensamientos de la muchacha. Hermione alzó la vista. El se veía triste y sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Ambos hacía rato que se había apartado de la fiesta y estaban sentado en una banca del jardín.

-Si...yo amo a alguien más...-susurró Hermione confirmando las sospechas del Zorro- Pero... tu...

-shhh...-la calló posando dos de sus dedos en los labio de la joven- No tienes porque darme explicaciones... lo entiendo...

El joven agachó la vista y antes de que retirara sus dedos de la boca de Hermione, ella los beso con dulzura y cogió su mano entre las suyas.

El muchacho de negro se sorprendió gratamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Pero tu también me gustas mucho...-acabó la frase Hermione- y en cierto modo y auque parezca increíble también te amo...

El joven de negro sonrió.

-Yo también te amo mi hada...mi Hermione...-dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

La joven se sorprendió era la primera vez en la noche que la llamaba por su nombre. Al verlo tan cerca cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar...

El aliento mentolado del muchacho le rozaba los labios, sus narices se tocaron en una previa caricia, y poco después Hermione sintió los labios del muchacho rozar los suyos tímidamente. Con ese simple contacto, la joven sintió, como su corazón se aceleraba y calor muy agradable la recorría. El joven de negro afianzó el beso y la cogió de la cintura con suavidad pegándola a él. La muchacha le respondió con timidez y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

El beso era agradable, cálido, y Hermione se sentía en las nubes.

El joven pidió paso en su boca y la muchacha lo aceptó gustosa. El beso se tornó más apasionado, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda ella fue a acariciar su pelo y topó con el nudo de su pañuelo en su nuca.

Fue deshaciéndole el nudo, poco a poco si que el joven se percatase. Sus respiraciones estaba agitadas, sus labios se movían a buen ritmo, como si no hubiese mañana y entonces...

El reloj de la torre sonó marcando la media noche y ella desató el nudo al mismo tiempo que el joven se separaba sobresaltado por la hora.

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver quien era su acompañante se desilusionó. El Zorro había sido rápido y se sostenía el pañuelo, ya desatado con la palma de la mano en su cara.

-Lo siento, mi Hada tengo que irme...-dijo levantándose con rapidez- No es bueno que veas mi rostro o todo habrá terminado entre nosotros...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione asustada y angustiada- Si yo te amo... que más da quien seas...

- Lo siento...-dijo volviendo a atarse el nudo en su nuca- es lo mejor...créeme...

Ella pudo apreciar mientras se colocaba el antifaz, que el color de sus ojos estaba cambiando...

El joven se dio la vuelta, antes de que pudiera ver nada más. Y echó a andar de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo la chica angustiada y con los ojos cristalinos- ¿Cómo sabré quién eres? Por favor... no te vayas...

-Lo sabrás...Hermione-gritó el joven ya el la lejanía- Adiós mi hada...

-No me hagas esto... ¡yo te amo!- Gritó, ya a una figura que se perdía en la oscuridad, y rompió a llorar mientras se sentaba en el banco donde minutos antes había compartido el beso mas hermoso de su vida.

Hermione, despertó a la mañana siguiente con ojeras. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama y pensando en el joven enmascarado. No había visto en todo el día ni a Harry ni a Ron, ya que no había ido a desayunar. Ahora se encontraba en el único sitio que la ayudaba a pensar: la biblioteca.

¿Quién sería? Ella estaba completamente segura que lo amaba tanto como a Harry. La entristecía no saber su identidad, aunque él mismo había dicho que lo sabría...y si se ponía a pensar en ello, sabía que lo conocía. Esa voz, su complexión, su olor, su mirada... un momento, su mirada había cambiado. Esa mirada tan rara y especial había cambiado y hubiera jurado que a un verde esmeralda. ¿Podría ser por obra de un hechizo?... y si él fuera...no podía ser... pero si era... entonces todo encajaría.

-Hermione ¿qué haces?-preguntó un Harry que se había aproximado a su mesa con un Ron muy sonriente detrás suya.

-Nada..-dijo mirando sus ojos seriamente- solo pensaba...en alguien especial.

-Ajam...-Harry se puso colorado, por su mirada.

-¿A que no sabéis que?-Dijo el pelirrojo sin percatarse del ambiente tenso.

-La adivinación se me da como el culo, Ron, y lo sabes-Respondió Hermione cortante, todavía no le perdonaba que la dejara tirada en la fiesta, aunque por otra parte también se lo agradecía.

-Me he hecho novio de Lavender de nuevo...-dijo ilusionado, obviando el comentario de Hermione- Se lo pedí ayer mientras bailábamos...

-Enhorabuena, Ron- dijo Harry sonriente, mientras observaba a Hermione. La joven le devolvió la mirada. Este se sonrojó- Que pena que me lo perdí...

-¿Qué hiciste a noche, Harry?-pregunto Hermione con toda intención, para intentar disipar sus dudas.

-Eh...yo bueno...Me fui a la cama temprano, tenía bastante sueño-dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso, mientras se restregaba sus ojos verdes, bajo las gafas con una mano.

-Ahh...-dijo una Hermione arqueando una ceja- Yo estuve con un chico...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un Ron sorprendido- ¿Cuándo fue eso...? yo..

-A noche cuando me dejaste sola-respondió Hermione observando a Harry y su reacción. El joven seguía restregándose los ojos- Era maravilloso y tenía unos ojos impresionantes...yo..

-Ehh.. me disculpáis-susurró Harry colorado sin acabar de escuchar a Hermione- Me pican mucho los ojos, creo que me voy a la enfermería... hasta ahora...

-Si ya se lo dije...-dijo Ron con cara de listo, cuando harry se hubo ido- No tiene remedio...

-¿El que, Ron?-Dijo Hermione prestándole toda su atención a su amigo.

-A noche, antes de la fiesta-dijo el pelirrojo riéndose-Estuvo todo el rato practicando el hechizo que nos enseñó McGonagall, sobre cambiar nuestro aspecto. Intento cambiarse el color de sus ojos a azules, pero no le salía...Será por eso le pican y...¿A dónde vas Hermione?

La muchacha al escuchar, lo contado por Ron, se le resolvieron todas sus dudas. Hermione se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la salida.

-A arreglar un asunto-dijo sonriendo la muchacha- Gracias, Ron

Hermione salió por la puerta dejando a un pelirrojo desconcertado.

Harry estaba sentado, bajo un árbol frente al lago. Sus ojos ya habían sanado. Maldita la hora en la que se le había ocurrido camuflarlos para que Hermione no lo reconociera, pensó. Había ido a ver a madame Pomfrey y ella le había dado un colirio, que quitó el enrojecimiento de sus iris verdes.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la gran idea de disfrazarse e ir a la fiesta?. Se sentía mal por haber mentido a Hermione pero era la única forma que tuvo para acercarse a ella y besarla sin que supiera que era su mejor amigo quien lo hacía. Él sabía que Hermione amaba a Ron, ya que ella misma cuando él era el zorro, le confesó que amaba a alguien más. Suspiró. Pero lo que le resultó más extraño de todo fue que esa mañana Ron había anunciado su noviazgo y ella ni había mencionado nada. Eso lo confundió.

Por otro lado ella le había confesado, su amor, pero claro, al Zorro, no a su enclenque amigo Harry. Y eso lo deprimía más, ya que Hermione estaba enamorada de alguien que no existía, por lo tanto el le había mentido.

Se revolvió le pelo con las manos.

Él amaba a Hermione desde hacía meses, lo supo en verano cuando ella acudió llorando a su pecho por la muerte de su madre. Se dio cuenta que le partía el alma verla así y que los más importante para él era verla feliz, aunque fuera con su mejor amigo. Por eso a sabiendas, de que a Hermione le gustaba Ron, se fue alejando de ellos esos meses, para dejarles intimidad, aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

El joven se echó para atrás chocando su cabeza contra el árbol.

Extrañaba el beso, que se habían dado la noche anterior. Todavía podía sentir sus labios en los suyos...

-Harry...- El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos ruborizado, alzando la vista hacia su interlocutora.

Como conjurada por sus sueños Hermione se encontraba a lado de él, mirándolo con ternura. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Están mejor tus ojos?- pregunto la joven a su lado.

-Ehh...si gracias-respondió Harry ruborizado hasta la orejas.

-Me alegro- le sonrió mirándolo de una forma que no supo distinguir...¿quizá fuera amor?

-¿Sabes?...-dijo Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico- Ayer me vi con un chico..

-Ya me enteré, antes...-dijo Harry moviéndose incomodo- Me parece bien...

-¿si?-dijo Hermione sonriendo por lo bajo, alzando la vista hacia el muchacho- Me alegro, porque amo a ese chico.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunto Harry nervioso, intentando parecer interesado.

-No lo se- respondió Hermione acariciando dulcemente la cara del joven- No me lo dijo, pero lo que si me menciono es que... yo sabría quien era...

-¿y lo sabes?-dijo Harry cada vez más nervioso, notando como una de las manos de Hermione subía hacia su nuca y lo aproximaba a ella.

-Todavía, no, pero tengo mis sospechas...-respondió Hermione muy cerca de sus labios. El joven notaba su aliento- Sospechas que quiero confirmar...

Terminó la distancia que había entre ellos, besando los labios de Harry dulcemente. El muchacho quedo sorprendido, pero pronto empezó a responder a su beso. Como Hermione dijo, había confirmado sus sospechas. El joven la abrazó por la espalda y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando de paso sus cabellos.

Sus labios se movían perfectamente sincronizados, como si hubieran estado predestinados. Y sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. Los dos se sentían como en las nubes.

Poco a poco el aire se fue agotando y se separaron, no sin pena. Pero quedando abrazados, con sus caras a pocos centímetros.

-Mi Zorro... te amo...-susurró Hermione al abrir los ojos.

-Mi hada... Yo también te amo-respondió el muchacho.

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse felizmente. Sabían que a partir de ahora nada ni nadie los separaría y siempre estarían juntos, pesase a quien pesase, porque su amor estaba destinado a ocurrir.

**Fin**

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os gusta o me echais tomates? espero vuestra opinión asi que...**

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


End file.
